


The End:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Garcia Chronicles: [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sexual Content, Shooting, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: The Team gets the attacker that shot Garcia, Are they gonna be ok?, Will Garcia?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Garcia Chronicles", Read my other ones & enjoy, This follows "Done Screwing Around"!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End:

*Summary: The Team gets the attacker that shot Garcia, Are they gonna be ok?, Will Garcia?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Garcia Chronicles", Read my other ones & enjoy, This follows "Done Screwing Around"!!!!*

 

Garcia was working hard on her home computer under Chin's screenname & password, She was digging up leads on the bastard that shot her, & almost left her for dead. Catherine was checking her watch, & said, "Come on, Girl, You gotta hurry up, If Denning catches you on here, & knows that we are helping you, We will be out of a job, & dead", Chin said, "Anything yet, Pen ?", The Computer Expert shook her head, & said, "No". She concentrated on the task at hand.

 

Meanwhile, Steve, Danny, & Kono were being very welcoming towards their guest, & Governor Denning, "You see, We run a completely clean operation", The Politician said smiling, as they were making their way further in the Five-O HQ, Danny & Steve followed without question, while Kono was in her office, trying to finish up work, that had piled on her desk.

 

Back at Garcia's Apartment, Garcia managed to get a hit on the team's profile, "Oh, God", as she was staring at the picture of her attacker, & went pale instantly, "What's up, Garcia ?", Chin asked concernly, as he took in the paleness of her skin, "It's him", she said, as she shook a little bit, Chin said, "Move over", which she did, He ran a protection program on her files, while Catherine called the others to let the know.

 

Kono picked up on the second ring, & asked, "Cath, What's up ?", Catherine said in a rushed tone, "Kono, He is there with you guys, Garcia ided him, Don't make any sudden movements, & try to let Steve & Danny know", The Hawaiian Beauty nodded, & said, "Got it", & she sprung into action, hopefully that this day won't end in a bloodbath.

 

Danny noticed Kono's signal, & low whistled to Steve, The Navy Seal looked up at the rookie, & nodded, getting the message, "We got to be careful, So no one gets hurt or dies", The Five-O Commander whispered, Danny nodded, & whispered, "I am game for whatever you are planning, Kimosobe", & they signaled to Kono, what they are thinking, & she nodded that she understood.

 

Santos, The Suspect, smiled back, & nodded, "Thanks, Governor, It will be a relief knowing that no one can access my file, & she had been dealt with, right ?", Denning nodded, & said, "She has been suspended without pay", & continued to lead the way, Suddenly a voice boomed out, "FIVE-O, FREEZE!!!", Santos pulled out a gun, & Danny & Steve went into protective mode of Denning, while Catherine & Chin had their guns trained on him, while he has his on Garcia.

 

"You, Bitch !", he exclaimed angrily, as he was about to shoot her once again, "Please don't hurt or shoot me, I am so so sorry", Penelope begged for her life. "Say hello to Heaven", He was about to shoot, when Kono came from behind him, & shot him dead, She was in disbelief, & panting. She shot at an officer, but it was worth it to save her best friend.

 

Catherine gave her a comforting hug, & then went to calm down Garcia, Steve & Danny nodded their approval, & checked on Denning, Chin smiled, & said, "Nice shot, Cuz", as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Garcia composed herself, & ran straight to Kono. "Are you ok ?, Thank you", & she lets some tears, Kono comforted her, & said, "Ohana, Baby, ohana", & they hugged.

 

The others came into join in the hug, & Denning came forward & said, "I was wrong about you, Miss Garcia, I am gonna make sure that you get backpay for the days that you missed, & I am extending your leave, So please feel better, & accept my apologies", The Blond Woman nodded, & said with a smile, "No need, Sir, I was wondering if I could spend my time with my ohana ?", The Governor said without hesitation, "Done", & he & his staff left the HQ, while Five-O gets everything back to normal, Garcia said thinking to herself, **"I am so lucky, I have the man that I love, & great friends, that are ohana"**, She went over to help out, cause this is her home, & she isn't about to let anyone else fuck with it.

 

They finished up, & decided to start their vacation early, "How about drinks & dinner at **_"Tropics"_** ?", Kono said, "I am down for that", Chin said in agreement, "Count me in", Catherine said, as she kissed her lover, "Great idea", Garcia hugged Danny around the waist,  & said, "I could do for some normalcy right now", The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "What are we waiting for then ?, Let's go", & they all headed out to one fo their favorite hangouts.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
